girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-09-19 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Why does Saana have to worry about her collar, but not Othar? Othar has a collar too. they put one on him just before entering, but an even more important question is, why is no one talking like a pirate? on "international talk like a pirate day?" Agathahetrodyne 19:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) My understanding is that Sanaa's collar (like all the other prisoners) is tuned to something inside the Castle -- leave the Castle, boom -- while Othar's is tuned to whatever control the Baron is using - so Othar's is not limited to the Castle (after all, Othar is supposed to get Gil and bring him safely out of the Castle and back to the Baron) - likewise the Baron can probably explode Othar's over a considerable distance, should he need to. --Zerogee 19:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It's funny how the Rule of Drama determines which restraints Othar can, and can't, get out of. I mean there is no doubt that the restraints that Agatha first encountered him in were considerably more sophisticated and deadly then a simple exploding collar! :) Great Cthulhu 20:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Well, to be fair, Othar did not escape from the first set of restraints Agatha saw him in -- he did escape from the operating slab (with a little help from the Baron) -- and then Agatha's rescue bot cut him free of the last set of restraints on the Castle Wulfenbach. The Imobilex Jug seems to keep the prisoner in stasis or something (as far as I remember from Othar's tweets - he did not seem to remember his time in the Jug - just the time before and after). You gotta figure that the Baron tweeked that collar especially for Othar - thus Othar's reluctance to mess with it unless he really must (the Baron is an überspark after all - Othar is crazy but he's not totally stupid). --Zerogee 20:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : The other traps/confinements he's been in have been easily visible and easily accessed, and have had some sort of easily-exploited weakness, such as a lock he could pick, or a restraint he could break. However, this exploding collar is hard to see (because it's under his chin), and it's sensitive to ANY tampering. Sure, he could get it off eventually, but it would blow his head off in the process. And Zerogee has a good point--the Baron has experience in containing Othar. It's not impossible, but you need the right stuff to do it. I love how Sanaa turned Othar's own words against him. : Othar: What did I'' tell ''you about getting romantically involved with evil? : Sanaa: "...It's not a bad way to kill time, as long as it ultimately results in the total destruction of her lair and the ruination of her nefarious plans!" Typical family interaction! This is what makes Girl Genius so great: the characters are real. Not in the sense that it's possible for someone to be an immortal monster or an unstoppable Adventurer, but in the sense that we can relate to the meaning behind what they think, feel, and say. Category:Page-by-Page